El príncipe y el panadero
by Nae wright
Summary: Billy mejor conocido como baruch es el príncipe de reino unido mientras que spencer es solo el panadero, un príncipe que necesita encontrar una novia y encuentra algo mejor. (Chicoxchico)/ectofeature/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: El príncipe.

El 19 de abril era un día realmente especial para reino unido ya que los reyes visitarían el pueblo junto con su hijo de 16 años, las calles estaban vestidas de colores preparaban los juegos, el olor a la comida estaba en el aire todo era alegría pero no en el castillo.

-Baruch ya es hora de que escojas pareja-miro a un joven azabache-

-Pero mama estoy bien de soltero-decía mientras subía los pies a la mesa-

Así estaba la cosa, la reina Margaret cohen quien se caso con el rey Jacob cohen I dieron fruto con el príncipe Baruch cohen un azabache de cabellos negros peinados con demasiada gomina y ojos azul turquesa.

-Qué pensaría tu padre te viera, lo malo es que ha salido al reino vecino por una junta-

-Que estoy bien soltero-se dirigía a la puerta y corría-

-Que haré contigo Baruch¡-

Ya en el pueblo Baruch salía con su mejor amigo Carlos Newton el cual era príncipe de Nuevorleans, ambos no vestían la típica ropa enorme de la realeza les gustaba lo simple.

Baruch salía con una blusa amarilla y corbata roja, Carlos con una blusa de manga corta con chaleco negro y corbata de la misma.

-Carlos que aré mi madre sigue con que encuentre una novia o algo así-

-Sabes yo ya tengo a Malory brabinsky como prometida y eso hiso que mi madre dejara de molestar-

-Pero no quiero salir con Lolo-molesto-Sabes siento que me acosan-

La mirada de todas las chicas estaba en Baruch era normal era guapo y soltero que chica no lo quería Baruch siempre estaba acompañado de su sirviente más leal Dave un joven de cabellos negros y ojos cafés.

-Príncipe es porque usted llama mucho la atención de las chicas además es soltero. Típico que las chicas lo quieran más de lo que es-susurraba en su oído-

-Sera porque soy la persona más guapa del mundo que se le va a ser-sonreía mientras se dirigía a las chicas-

Carlos coloco una mano en el hombro de dave el cual entendió que no podía sacarlo de las nubes.

-Vamos Carlos nos han pedido que nos tomemos una foto juntos, dave puedes tomarnos una foto-sonreía mientras le daba la cámara-

Muchas fotos después de muchas fotos Baruch Carlos y dave caminaban por la ciudad saludando gente ayudando etc. Algo que los diferenciaba era que Baruch era mimado, confiado, malcriado etc; y Carlos todo lo contrario bueno educado y honesto.

-Baruch a veces espero que consigas una novia pronto-

-Deja de estar molestando tu también no seas como mi madre-molesto caminaba más rápido-Si tan solo pudieran entender que me gusta más estar soltero, que amarrarme a una chica que NUNCA será lolo-

-Carlos lamento que él príncipe a veces no escuche-exhalaba-Es así desde que es niño es así-

Carlos exhalo mientras sonreía dave miraba curioso las reacciones de Carlos pero lo más importante donde estaba Baruch.

Sin más ambos jóvenes empezaron a buscar a Baruch el festival no podría empezar sin el príncipe, quien más estaba asustado era dave la reina lo mataría si se enteraba que su preciado hijo estaba perdido.

-Dónde diablos esta Baruch si lo encuentro lo atare y are que un caballo corra arrastrándolo-decía Carlos mientras trataba de recuperar aire.

-Pero príncipe Carlos no puede si lo hace la reina me matara y de seguro me despedirá y me enviara al calabozo-los ojos de dave se estaban llenando de lagrimas.

Desde que Baruch era un niño de 7 años dave fue llevado a casa un empleado hijo de una sirvienta el cual al tener la misma edad de Baruch quedo como sirviente y mejor amigo.

-Flashback-

-Baruch hijo quiero presentarte a alguien-decía su madre mientras tomaba de los hombros a dave.

-Este joven de aquí se llama Dave Kast es el hijo de la sirvienta esmeralda pasara los días aquí, lo dejare contigo para que se lleven bien-

Baruch rodo mientras caminaba asía él, la madre salió de la habitación dave se asusto.

-Por favor no me hagas daño-asustado ponía sus manos en su cabeza-

-…-sonreía-Vamos que no aré nada malo, nunca le hago nada malo a mis amigos-

Dave miro a los ojos azul turquesa de billy mientras sonreía los días pasaron y cada día dave iba a jugar al castillo hasta que a la madre de Baruch margaret se le ocurrió algo..

Eran las 7 de la mañana y Baruch jugaba con dave en el jardín cuando margaret logro tomar a Baruch miro a dave con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oye dave sabes hoy es el día en que Baruch escogerá a un sirviente que estará a su lado-

-Quiero a dave-dijo sin vacilar mientras se dirigía a su madre-

La madre acaricio el cabello de su hijo y se dirigió a dave.

-Bien dave mi hijo os a escogido puedes ser su sirviente y pasar tus días en el reino o puedes venir aquí y solo jugar-

El joven asintió mientras sonreía ya con el tiempo la reina le daba un poco de ropa y así ambos terminaron siendo intimó y buenos amigos.

-fin del flashback-

-Dave eres un niño demasiado llorón-le revolvió los cabellos-Descuida Baruch es mi mejor amigo no le aria nada malo ni por todo el dinero del mundo-

-Gracias Carlos ahora hay que buscar al príncipe-camino-

Pero en donde estaba el príncipe…

-Dios mío tengo hambre-caminaba cuando miro a dos pequeñas mujeres que salían de la panadería.

-Spencer tu hermana y yo saldremos a entregar el pan mientras tu papa este fuera tu cuidaras la tienda de acuerdo-

-Adiós hermano cuida la tienda con mucho cuidado y recuerda sonríe-hacia una mueca y ponía sus dos manos recorriendo la sonrisa-

Spencer rodo los ojos mientras se recargaba en el mostrador su mano se colocaba en su mejilla como signo de aburrimiento.

- God save our gracious Queen,  
Long live our noble Queen,  
God save the Queen!  
Send her victorious,  
Happy and glorious,  
Long to reign over us,  
God save the Queen!

O lord God arise,  
Scatter our enemies,  
And make them fall!  
Confound their knavish tricks,  
Confuse their politics,  
On you our hopes we fix,  
God save the Queen!

Spencer cantaba el himno cuando baruch entro en la tienda miro al chico y por alguna extraña razón las mejillas de Baruch se tiñeron de un color rosa.

_**Bien mis queridos lectores aquí está el fic está hecho con mucho amor y pan ya que el nombre lo dice.**_

_**-Claro que no billy es el príncipe y todos lo quieren además porque canta grandioso-**_

_**-Billy deja de arruinarle a Nai su fic estupendo-**_

_**-Chicos mejor déjense de pelear o les juro que les pego unas ostias bien dadas-**_

_**Bueno perdonen el pequeño error GRACIAS a billy espero que les guste dejen review enjoy 3 los quiere Billy, spencer and nai.**_

_**Lo hice con amor para brusk**_


	2. Capitulo 2

Chapter 2: El panadero.

Spencer miro a los ojos de Baruch, esa cara ya la conocía muchas veces su familia era la encargada de llevar el pan de vez en cuando al castillo a él le toco el placer de conocerlo cuando él tenía 7 años y Baruch tenía 9.

-Flashback-

Spencer era el hijo de los panaderos hugh y Jane Wright los cuales habían dado a conocer su segundo hijo, caminaban por un sendero hasta llegar a la puerta del palacio.

-Bien spencer toca la puerta de acuerdo, yo sostendré el pan-decía una mujer de cabellos rojos con una voz dulce-

-Si mama-spencer aunque apenas podía tomo el picaporte y lo golpeo contra la puerta.

De la puerta salió Dave el cual condujo a jane hasta la cocina spencer estaba esperándola en la entrada recargado en la puerta, no miraba el lugar sino sus pies pensando en cuando se irían de este lugar.

-Oye quien eres tu-se escucho la voz del príncipe el cual se dirigió a spencer en un tono algo grosero.

-Soy spencer Wright, hijo de los panaderos-trataba de sonar lo menos enojado posible.

Algo que todos los niños sabían casi, casi perfectamente era que Baruch era un niño mimado y grosero.

-Soy Baruch Cohen príncipe. Con que tu eres hijo de los panaderos?-ladeo la cabeza-Es un placer-

Baruch aunque no le gustaba vestía una blusa de manga larga blanca corbata negra y pantalón, spencer un pequeño traje de panadero.

-Sí, él placer es mío su majestad-miro al corredor-Porque todavía no llega mi mama que está haciendo no me quiero quedar con este consentido-decía para sus adentros-

Que molesto era que ese principito estuviera con spencer realmente no lo conocía pero tampoco le desagradaba.

-Y que os gusta hacer cuando estoy aburrido trato de practicar en el piano-

-Como me enseñan repostería me gusta hacer mis propias creaciones de cupcake y mi madre los pone en venta realmente se venden-

Platicaron por unas cuantas horas, escucho las pisadas y ambos se pararon del suelo, era la mama de spencer quien salía toda feliz.

-Vamos spencer tenemos que regresar con papa y tu hermana despídete de Baruch-

-A sido todo un placer spencer espero que nos volvamos a encontrar de nuevo-le besaba la mano-

-Sí lo mismo digo, solo no vuelvas a besarme la mano-la quitaba mientras se alejaban del palacio.

Baruch pudo escuchar un poco la conversación de spencer y su mama.

-Mama cuando lleguemos podemos hacer un pastel-

-Claro que si mi vida-

Después de ese comentario la puerta se cerro, acaso era el joven futuro panadero spencer Wright quien podía hablar con el príncipe con tanta normalidad.

Esa pregunta quedo unos momentos en la cabeza de Baruch pero no le dio importancia y se fue.

-Fin del flashback-

Spencer abrió la boca dejando unas palabras salir.

-Se le ofrece algo-sus ojos seguían clavados en el azabache-

-N-no digo si…Digo tal vez-tartamudeaba-

Spencer pensaba que era molesto asique dejo que se tomara su tiempo mientras que él leía una revista.

Spencer Wright es hijo de los mejores panaderos del pueblo Jane Wright y Hugh Wright ambos casados y a los 2 años de casados nace spencer un joven de cabellos color chocolate y ojos cafés con finos dotes en la repostería. Después de un tiempo nació jessica cuando spencer tenía 6 años la cual quiere ser guardia del castillo.

-Disculpe-una mano toco la frente de spencer sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

-A-ah sí disculpe es que estaba pensando-sonreía mientras una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su cien.

Baruch nunca era torpe con las personas, porque con este sujeto si se podía ser más descortés le sucedía.

-Quisiera que me diera un cupcake-miro algo sonrojado-

-Solo uno-miro-Está bien si quiere escogerlo tenemos una gran variedad de cupcake-

Baruch tomo la bandeja y sin darse cuenta su mano rozo con la de spencer, haciendo que nuestro princesito se sonrojara.

-Waaa-tiro la bandeja al suelo-Perdona que no fue mi intención-

-Descuida solo fue la bandeja nada grave-decía spencer calmado mientras ayudaba a Baruch a juntarla.

Spencer salía del mostrador vestía un hermoso traje de panadero pegado a su cuerpo, los ojos de Baruch no dejaban de mirar la figura de spencer lo miraba de reojo.

-Ah, bien espero que les guste-sonreía mientras regresaba al mostrador-

-S-si-sus mejillas estaban rojas mientras tomaba un cupcake-

Termino de comprar aunque no quería salir salió de la tienda, camino unos momentos y después se recargo en una pared, dave y Carlos corrieron.

-Príncipe qué os encontramos, si no lo hacía vuestra madre me mandaría al calabozo-exhalaba mientras miraba-De verdad no vuelva a hacer eso Baruch-

-De verdad no pensé que te habías asustado-le acariciaba los cabellos-Ah sí se me olvidaba les compre un cupcake a cada uno-

-De verdad gracias Baruch-sacaba uno y le daba el otro a dave.

Estaban realmente delicioso los cupcakes de la panadería Wright son los mejores y su hijo iba por un buen camino.

-Son realmente deliciosos-miraba mientras se levantaba las gafas negras-En donde los has comprado-

-Nunca has escuchado de la panadería Wright esta a unas cuantas calles de aquí-miro señalando hacia atrás mientras sonreía.

-Además se dice que el hijo de los panaderos es realmente guapo, sexy todo lo que le puedas decir-

Baruch se sentía bastante molesto cuando Carlos hablaba de aquel chico de esa forma le molestaba que lo digiera, los ojos de dave estaban mirando a Carlos y al cupcake las manos de spencer eran realmente mágicas.

-Baruch a usted está bien-coloco una mano en los hombros de su amigo-Hemos llegado a la panadería Wright, desde que usted está fuera de sí-

Baruch exhalo mientras se relajaba, Carlos miro la hermosa decoración de la puerta, puso la mano en el picaporte dave solo se quedaba quieto cuidando a su amigo de la infancia.

-Bien aquí vamos esto es emocionante podremos comprar cupcakes y también podemos ver a un chico realmente guapo-

-Está seguro que quiere hacer-pensó dave por unos momentos.

-Vamos creo que los cupcakes estarán bien podríamos llevarlos al palacio-

-Dave toma nota-trago saliva-Quiero invitar al joven panadero al baile real que se hará en el castillo el próximo 23 de abril-

Dave asintió escribiendo en una pequeña libreta que guardo dentro de su traje, Baruch sentía sus mejillas realmente rojas pero nadie se daba cuenta, bueno solo dave ya que Carlos estaba súper concentrado en dos cosas los cupcake y en el panadero.

Veamos cómo les va a nuestros amigos, cuando abrieron la puerta y entraron spencer los recibió con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa enamorando más a nuestro príncipe a Carlos y a Dave como amigo.

_**Bien criaturitas XD el segundo capítulo del fic también les quiero decir que podría dejar otros fics sin actualizar por culpa de la escuela apenas tengo tiempo de escribir otros..Sorry T-T **_

_**-Bien billy se ha enamorado de verdad no quiero salir con la bruja de lolo-**_

_**-Cállate billy deja de estar molestando-le avienta un frasco de mantequilla de maní-**_

_**Bien si quieren que continúe dejen review y sobre todo empezaran a ser más largos quieren un triangulo amoroso o no espérense al siguiente capitulo.**_

_**-Adios-se despiden ambos billy no puede hablar come mantequilla de maní-  
737 **_


	3. Capitulo 3

Chapter 3: La invitación y rechazo.

Entraron a la tienda donde spencer los recibió con una tierna sonrisa sus labios dijeron unas cuantas palabras.

-Buenos días en que les puedo ayudar-

La voz de spencer en los oídos de carlos y Baruch mientras que dave escogía los cupcake.

-Bueno veras primor-carlos se recarga en una de las partes del mostrador-Quisiera que fueras conmi….-

Antes de que carlos digiera eso Baruch se lo llevo lejos del lugar hasta llegar a unas cuadras.

-Qué demonios te pasa-molesto-Estaba en medio de algo-

-No me importa definitivamente no puedes invitarlo al baile que daré-

-Porque-

-…-trago saliva y sus mejillas hasta las orejas se pusieron de un color rojo-Es que yo…-

Carlos no necesitaba que le digieran que le pasaba mientras ambos jóvenes discutían por el amor del panadero este se había quedado con dave.

-Ejem..Joven spencer Wright-saco una hermosa carta de color beich con las letras plateadas.

-Bien es usted oficialmente invitado al baile real que se realizara el día 23 de abril a las 18:00 horas. De parte de su príncipe Baruch cohen-

Spencer se quedo pensativo unos momentos y después le regreso la carta a dave.

-Y porque no me invito él personalmente-

-…-una gota de sudor caía por la cien de dave realmente le había dado en el clavo…Porque no lo invito él personalmente…Que podría decir dave tenía que pensar en algo por el bien de su nación o mejor dicho por el bien del príncipe.

-Pues verá usted el príncipe tuvo que atender un pequeño asunto muy urgente y se llevo a su amigo para que lo ayudara-exhalo-

-Por ese motivo no pudo dárselo y me pidió que se lo diera y a usted-

-Ya veo-spencer se quedo pensando unos momentos cuando se dirigió al mostrador guardando la tarjeta.

-Dígale usted que estaré encantado de ir al baile como invitado del príncipe-sonreía mientras se sentaba en la silla de madera.

-Y se le ofrece algo-

-Si quiero comprarme estos cupcakes para el castillo-

Cuando dave se acerco cuando pago los cupcake la puerta se abrió de repente entrando los dos.

-Spencer quisieras-

-Ir conmigo-

-Al baile-

Ambos jóvenes dijeron esas palabras cuando spencer ayudaba a dave a levantarse del suelo.

-Lo siento pero ya le confirme al príncipe que iría con él-sonreía-Perdona-

-No sé que le dijiste pero gracias-decía Baruch para sus adentros-No sabes cómo me alegras-

Carlos se levanto mientras se sacudía.

-Bueno aunque sea puede bailar el primer baile conmigo o no joven-

-…-asintió sonrojado-Cl-claro..S-solo será un baile-

Baruch miro la escena spencer sonrojado mientras Carlos lo tomaba de la mano, dave salió del lugar esperándolos afuera.

-Oye-molesto sonrojado-Ven aquí-pateo la puerta del local saliendo con spencer.

-Oye que te pasa-molesto trataba de soltarse-Sin más recuerdo tú nombre es Baruch suéltame..Me estas escuchando ¡-

Carlos sonrío mientras se abrazaba de dave y con una mano le levantaba la barbilla.

-Mi querido dave no puedes detener el amor ni menos entenderlo-sonreía mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en los del castaño.

-Aja…M-me podría soltar-sonrojado miro-Es algo incomodo si se lo puedo decir-

-Si vamos a buscar a Baruch-

-_**Mientras Baruch y spencer**_-

Baruch estaba bastante enojado? De que carlos lo hubiera tomado de esa forma que ocurría con él.

-Oye Baruch ¡esto duele ya nos alejamos mucho de la tienda-enojado-

-…-molesto lo acorralo contra una pared-Escucha en todo el tiempo que dure el baile no te acercaras a carlos me escuchaste-

Los ojos de spencer se quedaron mirando a los del castaño durante un largo periodo de tiempo, para después mover el brazo de Baruch con su mano.

-Y quien dijo que iría a ese tonto baile-

-Tú mismo dijiste hace rato que irías-

-Si sigues como un patán no pienso ir a ningún baile o evento en donde estés tu-molesto se retira.

Pero que mierda le pasaba a ese chico, Baruch apretó los puños mirando la figura del chico alejándose, quería correr tras él y gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo que realmente sentía pero sus piernas eran de…Sementó.

-Espero que ambo chicos que lo acompañaban se hayan hecho cargo de la tienda cuando yo no estaba-corría-Espero que no hayan hecho nada malo en mi tienda-

Baruch se recargo en la pared de verdad era posible que una persona o mejor dicho un chico lo había rechazado incluso era una persona que disfrutaba de las aventuras, había salido con mujeres y hombres.

-Que mierdas acabo de hacer..-se daba leves golpes en las mejillas.

-Waaah el nunca va a perdonarme que debo de hacer-

Baruch daba vueltas en su propi eje tenía razón tal vez spencer no lo perdonaría y menos iría al baile que idiota fue.

-_**Dave y carlos**_-

-Vamos a ver como se supone que cuidaremos la tienda-

-Solo tenemos que servir a los clientes y depositar el dinero en su lugar es simple y fácil, dios nunca habías tra..-una gota de sudor cae por su cien.

-Se me olvido que eres un príncipe-

-No te preocupes dave cualquier error uno lo comete-

Le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, dave limpio el lugar mientras carlos ponía música.

-Y como van las cosas con MB-miro curioso quitándose los lentes-Y como es ella-

-…Es una chica bastante dulce agradable, también es pelirroja con ojos azules claro, aunque sea una duquesa de 13 años parece bastante madura-guiño el ojo-Descuida dave tu seguirás siendo mi favorito-

Dave miro sonrojado mientras que carlos cambiaba de estación.

-Deberíamos buscar a Baruch y cambiarnos el desfile está por comenzar-

-Tienes razón pero no podemos dejar este lugar solo de seguro solo está con aquel chico aunque se veía realmente molesto cuando tomo usted a aquel castaño-

Los ojos de carlos se abrieron un poco mientras que dave dejaba la escoba en su lugar.

-No me digas que a Baruch le gusta….-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra spencer abrió la puerta mirando a los dos chicos los su respiración estaba realmente agitada coloco sus dos manos en sus piernas tomando todo el aire posible.

-Chicos perdonen por dejarlos solo con la tienda no fue mi intención Baruch me jalo del brazo y todo eso-

-No pasa nada quieres que te sirvamos un poco de agua tus mejillas están demasiado rojas…-dijo dave aunque pensaba en la posibilidad de que Baruch lo hubiera besado.

-Gracias-

-Toma-carlos le entrego el vaso de cristal-Dios estas sudando un poco, también hicimos unas cuantas ventas, bueno dave las hiso yo solo platicaba con la clientela..-exhalo-

Spencer sonrío mientras dejaba el baso en su lugar era realmente bueno haberlos conocido, incluso a Baruch aunque su presentación no hubiera sido realmente la adecuada.

-Si no te importa nos puedes decir en donde dejaste a mi amigo-sonreía-

-Carlos deja que descanse un poco-miro molesto-

-Está bien-miro sentándose-Recuerdo que él me llevo de la mano a unas cuantas calles y después me tumbo contra la pared diciendo unas tontadas de que si iba al baile no podía bailar con usted, y le dije que no iría-

Carlos empezó a reírse mientras que dave buscaba en su celular el número de Baruch, sabía bien dave que por nada en el mundo Baruch salía sin su celular.

-Dónde diablos esta el número-

-Jajajaj por favor paren me duele la panza de verdad-

-Bien gracias por cuidar de la tienda mientras yo no estaba, se los agradezco demasiado-

El bolsillo de Baruch empezó a vibrar saco su androi de color amarillo fosforescente lo único que dijo Baruch fue un simple..

-Bueno-

_**Bien aquí está la tercera parte espero que no haberme demorado-**_

_**-Tú siempre incluso cuando vas a la prepa te tardas-**_

_**-Eso es porque salgo hasta la una pedazo de ectoplasma fantasmagórico-**_

_**-Ya empezaron bien esperen el siguiente cap y perdonen la tardanza dejen review y se irán haciendo más y más largos nos vemos-**_


End file.
